Harry Potter versus Twilight
by HardRockPrincess
Summary: These are my arguments against whoever wrote "46 Reasons Why Twilight Is Better Than Harry Potter." Twilight fans if you are reading this, you may get offended. Constructive criticism is welcome, but no flames.


**Okay I went online and some Twilight fan made a list of 46 reasons why Twilight is better than Harry Potter. I read through it and I don't think any of those reasons are good or valid reasons, so I made this to argue against them without being too biased. Twilight fans stay away if you are going to be mean.**

_Italics=Twilight fan; _**Bold=My arguments**

_Robert Pattinson, can you say HOT? And he's totally sexy when he sparkles!_

**For one thing, the hotness of the actors does not improve the plot line of the book. It's really shallow to choose the books you read based on how hot the characters or actors are. The people in Harry Potter aren't super hot but they aren't ugly either. They're REAL! Not everyone is going to be hot and Harry Potter shows that. I did not choose Harry Potter because the characters are hot. I chose it because it had a great plot line and that is how you choose your books. You choose it based on the PLOT not the hotness of the characters! Also real vampires don't sparkle in the sun they BURN in the sun!**

_Taylor Lautner, I mean, have you SEEN those muscles!_

**Once again, you shouldn't choose based on the hotness of the actors. That is really shallow.**

_Kristen Stewart. An extremely talented and beautiful actress, with loads of potential._

**Emma Watson is too! She portrayed Hermione the way she should! And she actually showed emotion and made the situation she was in real! An example is when Bellatrix was torturing Hermione. Emma screamed at the top of her lungs and cried too because that is how someone reacts when they are being tortured! **

_The Volturi. REALISTIC villains instead of freaks in cloaks, like Voldemort and the Death Eaters._

**I disagree because in Harry Potter, Voldemort and the Death Eaters actually do something. They kill people. They take over the Ministry of Magic and make Harry a wanted wizard. They take over Hogwarts and turn it into a gloomy place. Voldemort kills whoever gets in his way and doesn't believe in love. THAT is a good villain! The Volturi barely do anything except sit around and do nothing and they talk situations out instead of fighting. **

_Because its just common sence to like twilight! Haha. Romance means everything. Bella and Edward are like, MENT 4 each other, and everything is just...PERFECT! In Harry potter, u would that that harry and harmonie would like...fall in love or something...and then u watch people die in freaky ways, and then there are creepy things...GAHH! but yea. (:_

**Romance does not mean everything. Harry Potter is not centered on romance. Harry and Hermione only love each other like brother and sister. People die in "freaky ways" because they are at WAR! That's what happens in war. J.K. Rowling does this to build emotion and suspense. If it's just about romance it becomes boring. There is romance in Harry Potter but it's only subtly hinted because if it were shoved in your face it would be very annoying.**

_Because it's one of the greatest love stories ever! Harry Potter is good too, but Twilight has  
way more romance and more hot guys...EDWARD, JASPER, EMMETT, CARLISLE! Need I say more!_

**The guys in Harry Potter don't need to be hot to be good characters. They are brave, kind, strong-willed, and loyal. And Robert Patterson WAS in Harry Potter. He played Cedric Diggory and he admitted he liked playing Cedric more than Edward in an interview. There are many romances in Harry Potter. Ex: Ron and Hermione, Harry and Ginny, Lily and James, and more.**

_Yes, we all know that Harry Potter and Twilight are both fiction, but Twilight is clearly better. When I read a book, I like to imagine myself in the plot or relate to the story somewhat. Aside from the vampire theme, Twilight actually takes place in a REAL town with up to date things. ex) cars, school, etc. I'm sorry but I just can't picture myself on a flying train, eating chocolate covered frogs, headed to a non existent magical school. In my opinion, Twilight is obviously better._

**It's called IMAGINATION. J.K. Rowling created the whole Harry Potter universe for us to get lost in instead of throwing creatures into the real world. **

_OMGGG Harry POtter is messed up. Like seriusly, he needs to grow up and stop being so boring cuz edward is like waaaaaaay more AMAZINNNG. therees no love in hary potter and nobodies hot who wants to read a book without hot peeps?_

**If Harry is so boring explain why. You can't just say a character is boring without having a good, unbiased argument. The guys don't have to be hot to be good characters (I don't know how many times I have had to repeat this). They are actually willing to die for one another. No love in Harry Potter? There is loads of love in Harry Potter! Harry survived the Killing Curse because his mother sacrificed herself for him because she LOVED him! Snape protected Harry because he LOVED his mother Lily Evans. Even though she did not love him back, he still dedicated his life to protecting her son because he loved Lily. Not all the love in romantic. There's parental love (Harry and his parents, Harry and Sirius, Harry and Ron's parents, Harry and Dumbledore), sibling love (all the Weasleys), friendship love (Harry, Ron, and Hermione), and yes there is romantic, but the romance is only subtly hinted because the books don't center on romance. Once again, the romances are Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione (my favorite), Lily and James, one-sided Severus and Lily.**

_Each book in the twilight series has a different story line. It is mainly about Bella's love interest but in the 1__st__ book was about how Edward had to save Bella and in each book the story changes. The main reason of the book is for Bella To become A vampire. Then after that it is the story of Renesmee. In Harry Potter it takes 7 or 8 books to get to the main point. Killing the one who must not be named. It drags on and becomes boring._

**Harry Potter has many different plots that tie together in the end of the series. Book 1: Harry suspects that Snape is trying to steal the Philosopher's Stone which could bring Voldemort back to life but Professor Quirrell turns out to be the one behind it. Book 2: The Chamber of Secrets is opened and innocent students are being attacked. Harry eventually goes into the chamber and kills the Basilisk. Book 3: Sirius Black escapes from Azkaban and Harry is convinced he betrayed his parents. When he comes face to face with him he finds out Sirius is innocent and someone else betrayed him. Book 4: Harry's name comes out of the Goblet of Fire for the Triwizard Tournament. He has to get past three tasks but during the third task Pettigrew uses his own blood to bring back Lord Voldemort. Book 5: The Ministry of Magic refuses to believe Voldemort is back and is making Harry look like an insane nutter. After the Battle at the Department of Mysteries, the Ministry sees that Voldemort is back. Book 6: Dumbledore shows Harry Voldemort's back stories so Harry knows his weaknesses. After Snape kills Dumbledore, Harry has to find the Horcruxes to weaken Voldemort. Book 7: Voldemort takes over the Ministry and Hogwarts and Harry continues to search for Horcruxes with Ron and Hermione and they try to bring down Voldemort. The whole series of Twilight is just centered on Bella and Edward's relationship. In New Moon, when Edward leaves Bella, she spends a long time moping around. No one ever did that in Harry Potter!**

_Twilight has a more reasonable plot than Harry Potter. Look at Harry and you'll see he is more angsty than Bella. And all the Harry Potter books are like Harry being "My life sucks" and then Voldemort shows up and he's like "I'm going to kill you" and Harry's all like "No way" and then Harry wins in the end. It's way obvious, especially when the author already tells you how many books there's going to be. I mean, why can't we live in total suspense on what's going to happen next? Twilight gives that suspense that something amazing is going to happen that Harry Potter never gave us. Plus, Harry Potter is a wizard and wizards are demonic creatures. Who would want to root for a demon as the good guys? In twilight, everyone's a vampire, and vampires aren't Satan's spawn._

**Harry is not like that through the entire series and honestly his life does suck! He grew up never knowing his parents and suffered verbal and psychological abuse from the Dursleys. Someone is always trying to kill him. He saw Voldemort come back to life, watched Cedric die in front of him, and almost got killed escaping. After the Ministry is making him look like an unstable, insane person and so many people believed it. He watched Sirius, who is like his father, die in a battle. And he is having a hard time searching for Horcruxes and he loses more people he loved: Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, and Fred Weasley. But he did not spend 20 pages whining about it. He got on with life even though his loses still pained him. How are wizards demonic creatures yet sparkling, blood-sucking vampires aren't? Once again you have to explain.**

_In harry potter all they do is fly around on brooms and kill people with magic sticks (wands) I mean, really?_

**If you took the time and read the books you would understand that is NOT all they do! They protect each other, care for one another, and they kill people with wands because they are at war at that point! Look back at reason 5.**

_Edward wasn't a dork. Yeah, sometimes, dorks are cute. However, Harry was a bit too dorky and I can't see why girls even liked him._

**It doesn't matter that Harry is dorky. He is kind, compassionate, selfless, brave, intelligent, and loyal. That is how Ginny fell for him. She eventually grew out of her fan-girl stage and began to like Harry for Harry himself. Bella fell for Edward because of his looks.**

_Harry Potter is for virgin nerds and Twilight is for cool and mature people._

**People of all ages and gender love Harry Potter. My friend began reading Harry Potter when she was seven. I am a teenager and I like Harry Potter. My friend's parents like Harry Potter. And two friends of mine who live in Michigan and are in college love Harry Potter. A boy in my school loves Harry Potter. Twilight's fan base is just 15 or 16 year old girls. Also you are calling over 400 million people virgin nerds. Yes, 400 million! That's about all the Harry Potter fans in the world.**

_Hermione is a week character. Unline Bella, who struggles every day. Hermione has no problems, the only things she has are self-created. She follows Harry into his troubles. Big whoop. Even if she is teased about being a mud blood or whatever its called, she has a choice. She could quit Hogwarts or something. Bella has no choice, she is in love._

**Hermione does have problems. She does get teased and is called a mudblood but she ignores them and keeps going on with life. She also has trouble making friends. No she cannot just quit Hogwarts because she has nowhere else to go and she has to be trained to be a good witch! Bella could try to move on from Edward when he leaves her. Hermione is not weak at all! Maybe she can be a little sensitive but she has a good reason for it. She is very strong not just physically and mentally but she is also strong because she is intelligent! She was smart enough to bail Harry and Ron out of trouble many times in the series. When Ron left her, yes she cried for a week, but she continued to search for Horcruxes with Harry because she knew she had to do it. Also, she DIDN'T get suicidal! When Ron came back, she attacked him and stayed angry with him for a long time and he learned his lesson that way. Bella jumped off a cliff when Edward left her. **

_Twilight was a best selling novel, and has a bigger fan base than Harry Potter_

**Harry Potter copies: over 400 million  
Twilight copies: only about 120 million**

_Stephenie Meyer writes that the only thing that can kill a vampire is another vampire or a werewolf. Since Edward is a vampire created by Meyer, we can use her written characteristics and apply them to Harry Potter. Since Harry Potter is neither vampire nor wolf, this means that Harry Potter could not kill Edward and Edward would win._

**There is the Killing Curse which kills anyone instantly, even vampires and werewolves. Harry Potter wins.**

_Twilight led to many other supernatural romances in books and tv shows._

**Can you name one? If you are going to argue please have some detail in the argument and I highly recommend spell check for you.**

_Unlike Harry, nobody's thoughts are actually that deep or intellectual. I bet if any of us published our thoughts into a book, none would be great English lit; Bella's thoughts are more realistic._

**The fact that his thoughts are deep and intellectual is what makes us feel the emotions he is feeling. If your argument that Twilight being better than Harry Potter is because the thoughts aren't well developed than I don't know what to say to you.**

_at least all of them dosent a scar of a lightning bolt._

**That is not even a reason. Also I would work on your grammar and spelling.**

_no witchcraft (practicing witchcraft is bad)._

**It's called fiction! The spells aren't real. Also Bella is falling in love with an undead vampire with no soul that was born in 1901! There is at least an 100 year age difference! How does that not have its faults?**

_At least they talk about religion even for a short while._

**Where are there any mentions of religion in the whole series because I couldn't find one?**

_Twilight goes more in depth with the emotions. You can feel Bella's pain when Edward leaves her. You can feel her confusion between Edward and Jacob. You can feel her love for Renesmee._

**We can feel the emotions in Harry Potter too and that is why JK Rowling goes into so much depth with thoughts. I thought you said in reason 18 that the thoughts aren't deep and intellectual and that makes the series better?**

_Twilight is a modern-day Romeo and Juliet in its themes of everlasting but forbidden love; to be compared to such a classic is an honor._

**Romeo and Juliet was a tragic love story, their families were battling, and it didn't have a happy ending since both Romeo and Juliet die. In Twilight, everything is too perfect for its own good so I think comparing it to Romeo and Juliet is insulting.**

_We like the time setting in Twilight. It's modern day._

**Harry Potter's timeline is 1991-1998. J.K. Rowling wrote Potter during this time so it's not like she wrote the series in the 21****st**** century and had the story take place in the late 1990s. Also, you would never know what time period Harry Potter takes place because there isn't much difference between how people acted then and now.**

_Vampires stay with their partners will death. If you mess with their partners, you'll get what's coming. Even after their partner is dead, they will remain loyal to them, till their time comes._

**That also happens in Harry Potter or anyone in real life for that matter you don't kill the person they love and expect that they will get over it. In Harry Potter they are just as powerful and have the same feelings. I really think you're very silly making these comments without reading Harry Potter not to mention your poor grammar and spelling. Harry attempted to Crucio Bellatrix for killing Sirius. Mrs. Weasley actually kills Bellatrix for trying to kill Ginny. There are many more arguments I could make but it would take too long to name all of them.**

_We like and appreciate the fact that the vampires and werewolves in Twilight aren't anything like the one's from us before. To us, it's nice to take on the vampire and werewolf concept._

**Well maybe it is nice to change some if the concept, but Stephanie Meyer changed everything about vampires and werewolves. The vampires in Twilight have no fangs, they don't sleep in coffins, and they sparkle in the sun instead of burning! Also, the werewolf transformation is supposed to happen at a full moon and it is suppose to be painful. In Twilight, the werewolves transform whenever and it is quick and easy! **

_You can read Twilight over and over again._

**People do the same thing with Harry Potter. I have a friend who read every book about ten times or more.**

_It is the rare vampire novel that isn't about sex on some level, and the Twilight books are no exception. What makes Meyer's books so distinctive is that they're about the erotics of abstinence. Their tension comes from prolonged, superhuman acts of self-restraint. There's a scene midway through Twilight, in which, for the first time, Edward leans in close and sniffs the aroma of Bella's exposed neck. "Just because I'm resisting the wine doesn't mean I can't appreciate the bouquet," he says. "You have a very floral smell, like lavender...or freesia." He barely touches her, but there's more sex in that one paragraph than in all the snogging in Harry Potter._

**I don't believe the amount of sex there is in one paragraph improves the quality of the story. I am sure J. K. Rowling didn't write too much about sex because it has nothing to do with the series, and it's incredibly disgusting if it's too explicit.**

_The characters change throughout the Twilight series as well. they may not be growing up like the Harry Potter Characters did, but they did change. The characters become more brave, stronger, loving, forgiving, etc. Each character changed in the Twilight books. Harry Potter characters changed as well, but they kept some of their bad traits with them._

**The characters in Harry Potter did change. And just because they kept some of their bad qualities, that does not mean they didn't grow up. Everyone keeps some of their bad qualities into adulthood. Even as a grown up, people still keep some of their bad qualities because they will never be perfect.**

_IT has a graphic novel._

**I do not see how this improves the quality of the book. And I am sure most people wouldn't want to see half the stuff that happens in Twilight in a graphic novel. It might scare them.**

_has more female fans._

**The fact that the books attract mainly young females does not make the book better. Also, Harry Potter attracts females AND males of various ages.**

_Harry Potter was mainly focused on children. We are more mature books. That have mature elements in them._

**Harry Potter may have started out as a children's book, but by the time the fourth book came out, there have been many bloody battles and several people dying. In my opinion, it has become the farthest thing from a children's book by the last book. And most of the things that happen in Twilight (more specifically in Breaking Dawn) are WAY too mature and inappropriate. **

_Who wouldn't want two guys fighting over you? :D That makes a good story. Am I right?_

**On the contrary, it does not make a good story if that is the main plot. For me, if I constantly had two guys fighting over me, I get really annoyed with both of them.**

_Bella Swan is a strong character. SHe is brave, caring, forgiving, accepting, and just plain awesome :) She has risked her life many times to save someone she loves, such as Charlie, Renee, Edward, Jacob, The Cullens, Nessie, etc. She went through weeks of pain to save her daughter. SHe was willing to die so her baby could live. She has also formed a huge army and was prepared to fight till the death to protect her child and family. So yes, Bella is a role model. And No, she is not dependent on Edward._

**Harry is a strong character too. He had to go through so much trouble with watching loved ones die, being ridiculed, and being forced into a dangerous position in a war that he never should have taken part in at such a young age. But the fact that he accepted the role with little to no complaint shows that he is willing to do what is right no matter how hard it is. In the last book, he gave himself up to Voldemort so that people would have a greater chance at defeating him. Granted, he didn't die, but he didn't know that at the time.**

_Twilight totally had a better, richer, more complex plot line than Harry Potter._

**Even if I agreed with this statement, where is your proof that Twilight's plot is better? If you gave an explanation to this statement it would be worth arguing back, but I don't think I need to say anything for anyone to know which book series had a better plot.**

_Alice Cullen. She is just awesome! She would probably be considered as the "Luna" in Twilight. Am I right? Alice would be the perfect sister. She would make anyone smile if they had a bad day._

**Okay I will admit that Alice is one of the few characters in Twilight that are actually somewhat likeable, but she is in no way better than Luna. Luna gets teased on a regular basis for being weird, but she doesn't care and just brushes it off. She also tells Harry odd stories to get his mind off the problems he has to face soon. She also never abandons Harry and stays too fight at the Battle of Hogwarts.**

_All four Twilight books made us teary eyed. As for Harry Potter, some parts made us sad and a little teary, but Twilight was the one that really made us teary.___

**I don't think there were many scenes in Twilight worth crying over because no one good or important dies in the series. So many loved characters in Harry Potter were killed like Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Dobby, and many more but it would take too long to name all of them. The only time I can ever remember crying during Twilight was in New Moon when Bella was in her depression after Edward left. And those were not tears of sympathy for Bella; they were tears of extreme boredom and annoyance.**

_The Twilight books were so amazing! We just could not put them down at all! For Harry Potter, some of the books we could not put down, but others made us a bit sleepy._

**A good number of people I know couldn't put down ANY of the Harry Potter books because they were that good. My friend's mother had to force her out of her room and downstairs to dinner because she was so engrossed in the books.**

_Daniel Radcliffe is doing pornografic musicals on Broadway and Robert Pattinson is singing and acting in other movies...who exactly got the better end of the deal?_

**Daniel Radcliffe is on Broadway. Do I need to say more?**

_Sirius Black can turn into a great, black dog, Peter Pettigrew can turn into a rat, James Potter can turn into a stag, Remus Lupin a werewolf Rita Skeeter can turn into a beetle and Minerva Mcgonagall can turn into a cat. How scary is that? Not at all. A Twilight shapeshifter would OWN them all :)_

**Becoming an Animagus takes a lot of difficult magical ability. One has to be very talented to be able to become an Animagus. The point of becoming an Animagus is not to be scary, but it shows ones advanced magical talent.**

_The HP books are all depressing. Lots of good characters die, which isn't cool. And they're just full of violance, and ridiculous plans._

**I have probably said this at least ten times but, THEY ARE AT WAR! There is supposed to be violence, otherwise the story is unrealistic and boring. And good characters die because when people are at war, it doesn't matter who deserves to die or not. Death is unbiased and neutral and will claim anyone as it pleases. And if the plans were ridiculous, Harry, Ron, and Hermione would have died a long time ago. They aren't stupid.**

_Stephenie Meyer did her resarch and found a place like Forks so the vampires could be outside. JK just made one up._

**J. K. Rowling is imaginative. Don't make that sound like a bad thing.**

_The sparkles are so unique and creative. They're not stupid._

**Since the sparkles butcher vampire mythology, yes they are VERY stupid.**

_harry potter is too hard for a young child to read._

**My friend read Harry Potter when she was seven years old and understood everything.**

_Twilight is better because the books are written better and the characters bring more to the table for the readers._

**Here is a quote from Stephen King, "The real difference between Jo Rowling is a terrific writer and Stephanie Meyer can't write worth a darn. She's not very good."**

_It is set in America_

**It doesn't matter where the story takes place as long as the plot captures the reader's attention**

**A/N: **Well these are all my arguments. Let me know if any of my arguments came of biased, or invalid because I won't throw a fit if you disagree with me.


End file.
